


New and Interesting Ways to Get Carpal Tunnel

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Interesting Ways to Get Carpal Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally comment!fic.
> 
> "Van days" for [turps33](http://turps33.livejournal.com/).

Frank's fingers are so numb he can barely feel his guitar, fuck playing the part he's trying to write. How in the hell is he supposed to keep up with Toro like this? His stuff sounds like shit right now, and he's thinking, not for the first time, that this was a very bad idea. Maybe he should have said no when they asked him to write with them, or maybe he should have just stuck to screaming. At least he can still scream when he's this fucking cold.

The van door slides open, the screech of the rusted metal ruining Frank's groove even more than the numbness in his hands. He looks up from his guitar, about to yell and curse and tell whoever it is to kindly fuck the hell off. But then he sees that it's Mikey, glasses hanging at the end of his nose and fogging over in the unseasonably cold air. Frank still feels like telling him off, but the feeling isn't as intense. Because it's Mikey. And because Mikey is closing the door behind him. Because Mikey is sitting down beside him, eyeing his guitar like it should move over and make more room for him.

"You can tell your fuckhead brother I'm almost done. Hey-" Frank scowls at Mikey as he takes his guitar away from him, as he sets it carefully down on the floor.

"It's freezing, dude." Mikey sniffs, either to make his point or because his allergies are acting up, Frank doesn't know. Whatever the reason, it's infuriatingly adorable in that way only Mikey can make the sniffles adorable.

"I know that, asshole." Frank huffs, gingerly cracking his knuckles in an attempt to warm them up. "I think my fingers are about to fall the fuck off."

"Don't do that, you'll get Arthritis. Or Carpal Tunnel." Mikey reaches over and takes Frank's hands away from him, rubbing at the frozen digits with palms so warm they make Frank's hands sting.

"Yes, mother." Frank rolls his eyes, about to tell Mikey to fuck off, but then Mikey's pulling on his arms, tugging him closer. He lets go of one of Frank's hands so that he can start working his own belt open, tug the button of his jeans free and drag the zipper down with a flick of his wrist.

"Mikey-" Frank gasps when his chilled hand is shoved inside Mikey's boxers. Mikey's hands were so warm they stung Frank's fingers; his dick feels like it's literally on fire. It's a moment or two before his hand has adjusted enough to cooperate, until he can wrap his fingers around Mikey's dick and give him a proper squeeze.

Mikey is looking at him, giving him that private little smile, the one that's all soft happy lips and lazy dopey eyes. One of his hands moves into Frank's hair, gripping gently at his dreads and kneading at his scalp. He draws Frank closer, until their lips brush, and then his other hand is working Frank's own belt open, a warm hand moving past the closure of his jeans and into his boxer briefs. Steady fingers grip his dick, and that's all Frank needs to practically rip Mikey's lips apart, gasp into his mouth and suck on his tongue.

Frank's hips twitch and buck as Mikey's hand gives his dick a series of firm, steady strokes. Mikey's own hips remain still, even when Frank remembers himself and starts to jerk Mikey off in turn. Frank hates that, hates that Mikey always just lies still like that, like getting jerked off is no big deal. In Frank's not-so-humble opinion, when a hand that is not your own is touching your dick, that's something to get fucking excited about.

Mikey hardly even moans, just hums happily into Frank's mouth, barely audible with all Frank's moans and gasps and curses. The only way Frank knows Mikey's about to come at all is because he likes to bite down just before it happens, usually on Frank's bottom lip, and hard enough to make it puff up for hours after. Just great, and they still have a couple hours left at the studio. With their band, and Geoff, and John, and John's fucking mom poking her head in to ask if they need anything from the store.

Frank's lip practically splits in half when Mikey finally comes, but he can't think about that right now, because Mikey's coming all over his hand and it's disgusting and hot at the same time. It makes Frank's hips buck up hard a few times, fucking Mikey's hand like it's the last hand on earth, and then he's returning the slimy hand favor. You're fucking welcome, asshole, and don't wipe that on my jeans like you always do.

Mikey doesn't wipe it on Frank's jeans, instead he gives Frank a worryingly serious look, one that Frank is used to being followed by the three dreaded words that ruin all fuckbuddy relationships. He gulps, slipping his hand out of Mikey's jeans and just letting it rest in Mikey's lap, all sticky and hot and uncomfortable.

"Mikey?"

Mikey hushes him, and sniffles, and then he presses their lips together in a way that means those words are totally on their way, and all Frank can do is go wide eyed and squeak weakly against Mikey's mouth.

A second later Mikey's hot slimy hand is gliding over Frank's cheek and Frank fucking shrieks, unable to even form a curse for a moment in his outrage. He's dumbstruck for a second. But only a second.

"You motherfucker." Frank moves quickly, straddling Mikey's hips and pinning him down. He gets his own sticky hand right into Mikey's hair, rubbing it around and then yanking hard.

"Gross dude!" Mikey flails, scrawny limbs sticking out every which way. And Frank just cackles, holding Mikey to the seat as he continues to exact his revenge.


End file.
